Berks Soul Wizard
by Silver kitsune -Kuramasdragon
Summary: Hiccup is a Wizard, the only wizard on Berk, after secretly protecting his village for 8 years he meets the last Night Fury, What does Lady Magic have planned for Hiccup and Toothless? Read and find out. WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toothcup, graphic depictions of violence, Lemons pending.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hiccup and I live on the island of Berk, you probably have never heard of it, in order to reach it you must first penetrate the veil, now I'm not talking about any future seeing stuff I'm talking about the dimensional veil, then you must travel twelve days north of hopeless traveling on the meridian of misery there you will find the lovely island of Berk, as I already said my name is Hiccup and I am Berk's one and only wizard.

I am the son of the chief of the tribe, though if you stood us next to each other you still would be hard pressed to believe that statement, you see unlike the other vikings of Berk I have very little muscle, in fact the other teens in the tribe call me "Fishbone". Before she left my mother explained that this was because my body converted most of the material used to create muscle into what she called "Magical muscle", this is the potency (for lack of a better word) of one's magic. In the small amount of time I had with my mother I was taught all the fundamental magics and then some, my mother had vanished when I was eight; five years after she had started to train me, she had left me a short note explaining why she had left.

.:~*^*~:.

_My little Hiccup,_

_The lady Magic has called me to another land, while we may be separated for the time being, do not be saddened for our good Lady has shown me that we will meet again, until then continue to work on your magic, I have also included a book of things that you have yet to learn._

_ Your Mother and Mentor,_

_ Val*_

.:~*^*~:.

It had been eight years since Val had left and in them the entire tribe had forgotten her. Over those eight years the rift between my father, Stoic, and I had widened, he couldn't understand how I had been able to take Val's disappearance so easily. When the dragons started their raids the tribe didn't think twice about slaughtering the dragons. Without my mother to balance him Stoic apprenticed me to Gobber, the blacksmith; on top of that my father confined me to either our house or the forge during the raids… speaking of which I had to get to the forge, a raid was occurring and Gobber would be expecting me to help with weapons. I opened the door to my house, which was situated by the water and the edge of the forest, and stepped outside. Around my house there was a ring of fire, I smiled - my wards were working. I stepped off the porch and drew the fire into my hand.

I guess I should explain; the term wizard is a blanket term, a wizard is defined as a being that can mould magic, each wizard, or mage, leans toward a specific style of magic. The styles of magic are: elemental magic, conjuring magic, healing magic, illusion magic, and polymorphic magic.

Elemental mages use their magic to shape the elements to suit their needs the six basic elements are chaos, fire, wind, energy, water, and earth. Conjurers summon minions to do their bidding. Healing magic has to do with the body and can be just as deadly as elemental magic if used correctly, if unconventionally. Illusion magic is the most subtle and therefore considered the most difficult; it requires near perfect control over one's magic and an indistractable mind. Polymorphic magic allows one to, for a time, become a different species; most mages can shift into one different species, and the exceptional can have one or two additional forms, polymorphic mages have no less than three other forms and polymorph mages can affect their immediate surroundings for a limited time.

All that being said each mage leans towards one type of magic more than any other; that magic will be the easiest for the mage to learn. With the exception of polymorphic magic a mage can learn to be proficient in all the other styles of magic, though a mage will need foci for any magic that is not their natural magic. my natural magic is Elemental magic.

Hiccup stepped away from his house feeling the power of the wards wash over him; he made a mental note to reapply the wards for they were becoming weak. A Deadly Nadder flew overhead setting houses on fire, Hiccup sniffed the air, being a wizard also heightens ones senses, the scent of the fire brigade was nowhere near these houses, Hiccup magic'd away the fire, it wouldn't do to have a street of homeless vikings. Hiccup had almost made it to the forge when Stoic grabbed him by the scruff; pulling the boy out of the way of a stream of flame from a Nightmare, not that the flame would have hurt Hiccup.

"Hiccup, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!" Stoic bellowed, Hiccup didn't answer the question as he was ushered into the forge.

"Ah there you are," Gobber said, "Thought you may have been carried off."

"Gobber, you know that wont happen, Dad's too paranoid to let that happen." Hiccup replied, preparing a pile of swords to be fixed. As Hiccup finished fixing his third load of weapons a whistling - screech, not unlike the sound of a dive-bombing airplane, sounded, soon after a catapult exploded, the night fury was here. Gobber had already joined the fighting. Hiccup closed the forge and hastily made his way towards his house were he retrieved his staff, the shaft of my staff was made of a green wood with the occasional band of crimson breaking up the green, on the top of the shaft was a focus that Hiccup had designed and forged himself; the focus had a tree bent to one side rooted in flame both were surrounded by a crashing wave. The focus was six inches in diameter; all in all Hiccups staff was about five and a half feet long, just a little shorter than he was. As Hiccup left his house somberly; he would have to mortally wound the Night Fury or break the control of whatever telepath had control over the it; sadly Hiccup would probably have to do the former. Hiccup made his way to the bluff,

'I hope dad will appreciate this later' Hiccup thought as he prepared the spell that he'd had to cast quite a few times before, each time hurting more than the last. While putting a dragon down with a sword worked temporarily, the dragon was not dead for good, but when a wizard killed a dragon the dragons soul burned and they would die forever. Unknown to Hiccup his lamenting on the spell changed it, "Lady Magic Forgive Me." This whispered thought changed Hiccup's spell into a powerful healing spell. Another catapult blew up Hiccup aimed letting his instincts take over, then Hiccup released the bolt of energy. The bolt connected with its target and the dragon let out a roar. At the same time Hiccup cried in pain as he felt his heart shatter, Hiccup sat down and let his tears fall.

When his vest began to glow Hiccup stopped crying and pulled out the object that had drawn him away from his sorrows. The object was a book; well to be more specific it was _the__** Compendium**_, the book that Val had left Hiccup. While Hiccup could read the Compendium whenever he wanted the book also opened itself when specific knowledge was needed; before Hiccup could open the book Stoic grabbed Hiccup and dragged the mage back to the village.

"Hiccup how many times have I told you to stay inside during raids?" Stoic scolded his son, "Why didn't you stay inside?!"

"Dad you know that I am just as capable of helping during raids as all the other teens, probably more so" Hiccup snapped, thankful that he didn't have his staff on him. Hiccup controlled the primal triad - the elements of water wind and fire along with their sub elements ice, firestorm, and vapor -, without his staff the triad of life - chaos, earth and energy - were inaccessible to him.

"Hiccup you may be a wizard but you are far smaller than all the others" Stoic retorted, "And as tonight has proven you are emotionally unstable."

"I'm not unstable, I'm…" Hiccup began.

"Hiccup, Stoic, this is not the time or place to be having this argument" Gobber interrupted.

"You're right Gobber, take my son home, I have other business to attend to." Stoic said before walking off towards the mess hall.

.:~*^*~:.

A long walk filled with idle banter found Hiccup and Gobber nearing Hiccup's hut.

"Just because I'm submissive," Hiccup stated, in the realm of magical beings there are four types of romance, and three social roles (*View compendium for further information*), "Doesn't mean that I will break at the smallest hit!"

"Now you're thinking about this wrong, your father only wants what is best for you." Gobber said as they arrived at Hiccup's house, "Hiccup, Stoic just wants you to be yourself."

Hiccup paused halfway through the door, "How can I be myself when I'm not supposed to use my magic?"

Gobber didn't answer the question as Hiccup had already stepped inside and shut the door, the man turned from the house with a sigh before heading towards the mess hall.

.:~*^*~:.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Berk's Soul Wizard. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism.

Until next time, this is Silver signing off.


	2. An encounter with a dragon

Gobber sighed; ever since Val had disappeared Stoic had been very protective of Hiccup, putting a blanket of fluff and safety around the boy, something that Hiccup didn't want. Arriving at the grand hall Gobber sighed hearing the final few words of Stoic's speech.

"Ok, whoever stays behind gets to look after Hiccup." This statement was followed by a chorus of yells along the line of 'To the ships.'

Sitting down Gobber waited for Stoic to wander over to him, "I guess I should go pack my undies"

"No Gobber, I need you to train the new recruits." Stoic began, "what am I going to do with him? He doesn't listen; always running off to do Odin knows what, he never follows the rules."

"here we go," Gobber sighed.

"When I was a little boy my father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it, I thought I was crazy but I did it, and do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache" Gobber replied sarcastically.

Stoic continued without acknowledging what Gobber had said, "that rock split in two, it taught me what a Viking could do, he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" At this point Stoic was into his storytelling mode, complete with theatrics and all the rest. "Even as a by I knew what I was, what I had to become, Hiccup is not that boy."

"You're totally right, Hiccup is not that boy and he never will be." Gobber agreed, "But he still knows what he is."

"So than what am I going to do with him?"

"Put him in dragon training with the others."

"I can't do that he'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," Gobber said, "Stoic, Hiccup may be small, but he knows how to make do with what he has, you can't stop him Stoic, you can only prepare him, you won't always be there to protect him, Hiccup is going to get out there again, he's probably out there now." With that said Gobber turned back to his mug.

.:~^~:.

Hiccup left his house as soon as Gobber left, Hiccup had to find that Night Fury. A while found hiccup on the other side of raven's point, as he was nearing Raven's Rowan, as Hiccup had dubbed it, Hiccup felt a wave of nausea pass over him, Hiccup lent against the rowan tree as the nausea intensified. this second wave of nausea came with a series of growls, clicks, and trills, Hiccup was no polymouth but he could tell that the noises were a dialect of Draconic, Hiccup tried to convey the feeling of confusion to the dragon, he must have done well because the Draconic stopped and was soon replaced with pictures and the ghosts of emotions*, the first was a flash followed by the feeling of waking from a bad dream and the feeling of freedom followed by agony. The second was the feeling of loneliness and the picture of a cave filled with scaled dragons - Night Furies, the feeling intensified as the cave gradually emptied. Last the emotion of sadness and the feeling of knowing that he was the last of his kind.

Hiccup felt grief and guilt wash over him; he had committed the one crime that could never be forgiven, the act of killing an entire sentient species, Xenocide. Hiccup was swamped by another wave of emotions, this time they all hit him at the same time rage, vengeance, and pain smashed into Hiccup with the force of a summer storm, under all that Hiccup felt an emotion that he was not expecting, it was the emotion of understanding, the feeling was masked by the others. Then as quickly as it had entered Hiccup's mind the night fury left leaving the wizard reeling.

Standing Hiccup looked around, the clearing that his rowan tree was in couldn't be far from the night fury, thoughts could only travel so far without a Focus, so Hiccup began to search the surrounding forest for any signs of a dragon.

Soon Hiccup found a broken tree, thou the word tree doesn't do the massive plant justice; the trunk was so wide that it would have taken three Vikings to encompass the tree, below the splintered trunk was a large rut in the ground, Hiccup followed the path of destruction left by what he assumed was the night fury that he had just communicated with. Soon the path of destruction ceased and at the end of said path was the most beautiful creature Hiccup had seen, now the night fury wasn't beautiful in the sense that it was pretty, no the night fury possessed a deadly beauty, from it's sleek claws with edges sharp enough to slice stone to triple wing system allowing for unrivaled aerobatics, everything had a purpose, there wasn't any fluff on the night fury, and Hiccup admired that. Hiccup cringed when he noticed that the night fury's tailfin was completely and utterly mangled beyond the point that Hiccup could heal.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup whispered, placing a hand on the deceptively smooth skin of the dragon Hiccup watched as the dragon closed its eyes submitting itself to fate. Stepping back Hiccup looked to the sky, "With the Gods as witness I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, swear upon my magic; I will do all in my power to fix the wrongs that I have committed against the teachings of magic." By the time Hiccup finished a thick green mist had gathered around his body, then the mist split and began to swirl lazily around the Hiccup and the night fury starting close to the figures and slowly expanding outward gaining speed as it went. When the mist touched it suddenly stopped, nothing moved in the clearing then the mist launched towards the figure that the mist was not surrounding. Hiccup was surprised at the whole ordeal, and he definitely was not expecting the pain that occurred when the mist hit him, nor was he expecting a life that was not his flash through his mind. the pain raged through his head with no remorse accompanied by the uncomfortable feeling of his skin trying to pull itself apart. Hiccup felt his connection to the primal triad weaken as his connection to the plants and animals grew stronger, then everything stopped and Hiccup fell into blissful oblivion.

.:~^~:.

When the night fury saw the wizard appear in his field of vision, the night fury thought that its time was over, closing its eyes the night fury let all tension leave its body preparing for the cold embrace of death. Burnt green eyes flew open, the amount of magic filling the air was astounding to say the least, even the elders of his race had trouble summoning this amount of magic that saturated the air, accidental or not the small figure in front of him was very powerful, that was the last thought he had on that matter because at that moment the magic that had been revolving around him and the wizard touched and after coagulating into two swirling blobs of active, if accidental, magic they flew and hit the other figure. The night fury's eyes widened as he witnessed the life of the figure in front of him. The night fury had seen this sort of magic performed once before and it had been preformed with multiple mana orbs to sustain the magical drain, then all the night fury could think about was the pain that accompanied the exchange if knowledge, when the sweet darkness of unconsciousness appeared the night fury embraced it with open wings.

Elsewhere… a hooded figure sat in front of a pool of crystal clear water, tearing it's unique crimson- gold eyes away from the scene playing out in the pool the figure left the room the cloak billowing behind it.

"We must prepare for guests." The figure said to seemingly no one in particular before melting into the shadows of the corridor.


End file.
